Story Arc Forum Fight Storyline
See Also: ''List of Story Arc Forum Rounds Story ''*Ahem.* Today, I'm going to tell you the story of Story Arc Forum Fight. Chapter 1: The Courtesy Call This story begins in the middle of a grassy plain. The first fighters to appear in this brave new world are Scientedfic, Alpha654, EndermanR169, MASTERFARKOS, GeoDash!, and Oiniteoderfla12. The first challenge they face is a group of idiots who try to swarm the heroes alongside Totally Accurate Battle Simulator entities. Both groups are wiped out quickly. Mr. Pixelator's Cereal Robots are the next enemies to arrive. Upon their defeat, the first primary antagonist, Herobrine, is revealed upon him summoning a ghast to fight the heroes, soon accompanied by other Nether mobs. During this battle, an enderman captures MASTERFARKOS and EndermanR169 and teleports away. Upon the defeat of Herobrine's army, C4theSlime joins the heroes. Alpha654 suggests that a nether portal is the method Herobrine uses to bring mobs to the Overworld. The heroes climb a nearby mountain to use as a vantage point, and are subsequently caught in a snowstorm which separates the group. Alpha654, being left behind, is caught in a battle against enemy mobs, and is eventually tossed off the mountain by an exploding Creeper. Fortunately, he lands in front of the rest of the group, and they continue down the mountain. At this point, the team has discovered a nearby cave to be responsible for the incoming mobs. Descending into it, they find a new antagonist: The King of the Endermen, Erebus. Soon after, they discover that Herobrine's cloning operation has once again begun. It's almost impossible to trust anyone but oneself at this point. After clearing the traps in the cave, the group is ambushed by yet another swarm. Alpha654 senses that EndermanR169 and MASTERFARKOS have escaped, soon before the end of the battle. There aren't really any major events for the next while, so here it is in a nutshell: BombRange4 joins the heroes. MASTERFARKOS reveals his Master Block to the group. ChoonieMoonie2002 joins the heroes. That's about it. Anyway, back to the regular story. Herobrine is discovered and immediately fought. With a combo attack from every single one of the heroes, the first primary antagonist of Story Arc is defeated... or so it seems. But there's no time to celebrate; Erebus is still out there. Suddenly, a powerful enemy by the name of Blaster appears in front of the group, and seems to be unaffected by any attacks. Scientedfic's final ability, however, manages to destroy it. This proves to the group that they are up against a serious enemy. MASTERFARKOS hands the heroes the X Star as a method of communication, as he is called to another place for something (most likely Minecraft Pocket Edition Wiki's Megastory). The rest of the heroes discover a raided village nearby, but the conversation is switched to a new topic: Finding someone even more overpowered than any member of the group so far. After MASTERFARKOS's mission is complete, he returns to find the X Star glowing purple while in the vicinity of the village. It is revealed to be the one MASTERFARKOS trained in, as evidenced by his old horse. It is also revealed that a stronghold is below the village, the end portal being the reason the X Star turned purple. The team enters the End, while Alpha654 stays behind to investigate something else he found nearby. In the End, the Ender Dragon is revealed to be The Phantom Dragon (Fake TimewornKaiju) in disguise (hiding from Kaz, the user he always gets shipped with). They decide to contact Alpha about this, and soon return to the Overworld. The X Star suddenly glows yellow and teal before exploding, releasing another user: ElectroBlaze. MASTERFARKOS uses his Master Block to free Electro from the curse Herobrine had cast upon him before reassembling the X Star, before EndermanR169 decides to do another Escape Room for fun. After that, they decide to head for Mount uNation for help. And that ends this chapter of the story. Chapter 2: The Fall This next chapter begins at Mount uNation, where Scientedfic and ElectroBlaze have tried to summit the mountain in order to ally with Team OneNation. When the rest of the members decide that it's taking too long, they climb the mountain themselves and realize that the other two aren't even there. At this point, the Alpha654 that was travelling with them is revealed to be another clone, who detonates a bomb set on the mountain. The real Alpha654 is currently being ambushed by a swarm of mobs. As he realizes the team's fate, he fights much harder than before and decimates the entire enemy group before finding the clone and smashing his head in. The rest of the team wakes up, the base in ruins. MASTERFARKOS seems to have been struck with amnesia after being blown up, forcing the team to stun him after being threatened with the X Blade. As EndermanR169 tries to heal MASTERFARKOS, a massive group of mobs and clones surrounds the team. Helicopters piloted by clones prevent escape through the air. As they fight, ElectroBlaze is sniped, and Alpha654's plan to board one of the helicopters is foiled when a powerful missile strikes it. Soon, they are outnumbered by the enemy forces. Alpha654 wakes up in a dense forest along with MASTERFARKOS, who suggests the use of the Master Keyboard to rewind time and retry the battle. Sure enough, even with new tactics, the battle ends in a defeat once again. This time, the mobs somehow know to destroy the Master Keyboard as well. A mysterious enemy captures the group this time. EndermanR169, Alpha654 and MASTERFARKOS wake up to find themselves in a locked room with only an escape hatch that is too far to reach. EndermanR169 suggests a ladder, and they escape through what turns out to be the ventilation systems. After escaping into the main building, they run into 3primetime3, who agrees to load the battle once more. This time, they're prepared for real. The missile is intercepted, the bullet is deflected, and a clone tries to steal the X Blade, but is stopped by Alpha654. However, they're caught off guard by a second explosion, which damages the Master Keyboard, summoning a glitch in the world. Scientedfic wakes up to meet Electrix, who reveals that they are in a dungeon created by one of Erebus's more powerful minions, Hulga. At the same time, the X Star is turned into a special Wither. As the rest of the group wakes up, MASTERFARKOS commands the team to find Scientedfic, while he deals with the X Wither. As soon as they find Scientedfic, it turns out to be a clone, while the real Scientedfic is still stuck in Hulga's dungeon. Deciding that enough is enough, Alpha654 locates the clone army and, now without the disadvantage of being surrounded, strategically destroys the army and then returns to MASTERFARKOS, where he distracts the X Wither for long enough for the X Warrior to destroy it. It is then revealed that Erebus has captured EndermanR169. More powerful enemies surprise the team and take out the other members of the team, until there's just two left. Alpha first strikes Hulga at high speed, revealing that it was just a clone, before MASTERFARKOS surprises Erebus as he tries to counterattack. Soon after, he also smashes the Master Keyboard to prevent its misuse. Yet another powerful enemy by the name of Malacoda, the King of the Nether, enters. The barrage of fireballs ends up being a minor inconvenience to the team as they are all skilled in the art of fighting Ghasts, deflecting every fireball. As Erebus attempts to strike the heroes off guard, Alpha654 throws a snowball, forcing him to teleport away and ruining the surprise. The three Geometry Dash Wiki Admins join the battle, and Scientedfic nears his escape. With one final attack, Alpha654 destroys Erebus for the first time, and EndermanR169 takes down Malacoda. Evil clones of the Admins enter the battle, but are quickly taken down by Alpha654 and MASTERFARKOS. Now it's just the heroes versus Hulga's minions. Meanwhile, a size 256 slime, one of the last of Erebus's forces, absorbs the members who were knocked out, but this is quickly taken care of by MASTERFARKOS's Master Block, as Alpha654 defeats the Master Puppet. At this point, Hulga is the only primary antagonist left. A fierce battle ensues between Hulga and Scientedfic, who then summons the rest of the heroes. After a fierce battle, and Scientedfic's final ability, Hulga is finally destroyed, erasing the final primary antagonist and freeing the world once more. ---- Some time later, in the X Fortress, a portal is opened. Out of curiosity, some of the heroes enter, the portal closing behind them, but not before they meet a new ally: CookieCookieNomNom. This new dimension is revealed to be the Corruption. It turns out that being in this dimension for too long causes players to become corrupt, as evidenced by several players already turning on their teammates. Meanwhile, Scientedfic finds himself in a strange dimension, called the Dark Dimension. Here he meets MasterL500, and they both are rendered immune to the corruption and sent back to the Corruption. The mysterious figure who did so is revealed to also hate stuff such as rainbows, so when MASTERFARKOS tries to purify himself, the entity (unsuccessfully) tries to destroy him. The Corruption is then revealed to have a core. MASTERFARKOS instinctively tries to destroy it with his own energy, which seems to work, but fails in the end. The core then takes on another appearance, now being an active antagonist, and tries to destroy everyone, again falling to the team even after summoning another entity of its own. The Corruption collapses, bringing everyone back to the Overworld. Meanwhile, Sonic4999 awakens from the ruins of the OneNation base, soon to be discovered by the heroes. And that is where this chapter of the story ends. Chapter 3: The Cold Boot The story begins once again at the X Fortress. Lured by an enchanted book, Alpha654, MASTERFARKOS and EndermanR169 are captured and separated by a mysterious entity. Meanwhile, Scientedfic encounters what appears to be the Garden of Eden, quickly destroying the (hostile) entities there with the help of the newly opened Battle Ring, also calling the other members (including Alpha654, who isn't really a fan of religion and decides to get this battle wrapped up as soon as possible). The Creator, who decides that the victory wasn't supposed to happen, intervenes himself and summons one more of these entities: The Great Serpent. The team, already quite a bit more overpowered than the Creator expected, destroys that boss as well, and the Creator decides to just leave. ---- Meanwhile, a long time after the battles, yet another portal opens up, this time leading to the Nether. Alpha654 is the first to enter the portal, soon accompanied by Oiniteoderfla12 and a new hero, 404 found. Being ambushed by a swarm of Nether mobs, Alpha commands the others to flee while he deals with the mobs (now with more abilities than before). It is then that it is revealed that apparently, the pigmen may be the cause of MASTERFARKOS's recent disappearance. After the battle, it is revealed that in Malacoda's absence, a new King of the Nether was elected: A large red dragon (The Phantom Dragon), who proceeds to kidnap Oiniteoderfla12 and destroy the overhang Alpha654 was on, just before EndermanR169 enters the Nether. EndermanR169, out of curiosity, jumps down to the island that was just formed, and unintentionally rescues Alpha in time for a massive magma snake to destroy the platform they were standing on, but not before Alpha grabs him and flies off with an Elytra. Meanwhile, Scientedfic finds himself in yet another strange dimension. Honestly, mate, what's with you and getting stuck in unknown dimensions? EndermanR169 convinces Alpha654 to fly into a nearby hole in the wall, and then shows off his new alias as a magician, building a stage out of nowhere to introduce this. Alpha decides to snap a picture. Scientedfic meets up with the two, now with two allies: Carl and Paul, both llamas. The King of the Nether than bursts in, forcing a hasty escape, which ends up being unsuccessful as they find themselves at a dead end. Collapsing the ceiling and digging through the netherrack, they find themselves cornered by even more Pigman Kingdom forces. Scientedfic tells the team to escape, and deflects the incoming fireballs back at the army, blowing them all up. Meanwhile, the King of the Nether once again hunts him down. Alpha654 then introduces the concept of Dimensional Doors to the team, and explains their use as an escape route. The King then charges at the heroes, forcing them through the rift that Alpha654 had told them about. As Scientedfic decimates the Nether's forces, Alpha654 and co. are ambushed by the Demon Guardian, the new primary antagonist, alongside previous antagonists Daniel Topala and Herobrine, as he triggers the Dimensional Dungeon's traps in order to send them to Limbo, which is described as dimension of destroyed worlds. The Vault Keepers, Spooky and Glubfub, introduce themselves to the team after they escape, only to be cornered by the Demon Guardian and his two followers and once again kicked into Limbo. Oiniteoderfla12, being captured by the Pigman Kingdom, unsuccessfully tries to call the heroes for help, completely unaware of their fate. He does reach one of Alpha654's personality constructs, a MiniFox Mk. XVI, who locates the Dimensional Door the heroes travelled through for him and warns about two entities recently leaving, neither of which are friendly. MASTERFARKOS is also rescued by the MiniFox, just before the castle simply collapses for an unknown reason. It is then that Oiniteoderfla12 and MASTERFARKOS discover that the X Realm was destroyed, along with all of Geometry Dash. It is realized that the Demon Guardian was behind all this, and he promptly ambushes the group and sends MASTERFARKOS, Oiniteoderfla12, and the MiniFox to Limbo, the latter's circuits being fried due to the dimension being completely unknown to it. EndermanR169, who managed to escape Limbo (through magic, according to him), is now left with one choice: Escape. Alpha654 wakes up in Limbo, next to one of the former Kings of Minecraft, the King of the Sky. It is revealed that the other six Kings, including a Red Dragon (The Phantom Dragon) that was the King of the Nether before Malacoda, are stuck in this dimension as well, and may be the key to defeating the Demon Guardian. Oiniteoderfla12 wakes up and meets up with the Ender Dragon, the King of the End, and they are soon found by Alpha. 404 found also tries to find the team, only attracting the attention of the King of the Desert. The third Vault Keeper, also known as the Chamber of Time's Gatekeeper, is found by Alpha654 and co. along with Spooky. Meanwhile, Sonic4999 wakes up and is greeted by another MiniFox Mk. XVI and is told of the whereabouts of everyone (who is not in Limbo). The team in Limbo locates the King of the Cold and the King of the Ocean along with King of the Desert and 404 found, leaving five allies to be located. The disabled MiniFox Mk. XVI is also found, giving Alpha654 the opportunity to use its teleportation module to recover Glubfub, Carl, the King of the Jungle and the old King of the Nether, also finding that MASTERFARKOS isn't actually in Limbo. Immediately after, they discover a patch of Ancient Matter, and are finally freed from the land of destroyed worlds. This isn't the last they'll ever see of this place, however. Scientedfic, who was left behind, now ends up as the prisoner of two new primary antagonists: ErrorSans and FreshSans, who then take control over Scientedfic's actions. Soon, the new villains meet The Creature's allies, who unsuccessfully try to form an alliance. With the help of the seven Kings, the team fights off an invading group of corrupted players. At this point, ErrorSans and FreshSans deploy Scientedfic, who desperately tries to help the heroes evade his attacks as his actions are manipulated. As ErrorSans tries to completely eradicate the team, Alpha654 reveals that he, too, can possess other players, and uses this against ErrorSans and FreshSans, who teleport the team away. It is then discovered that Daniel Topala and co. have conquered one of the more powerful worlds, and are using it to easily take over the rest of them, and the team happens to be standing on their next target. Alpha654 successfully teleports everyone to a new world, inside a space station, where he buys a ton of ships for the team to use in order to fight Daniel Topala and co. Oiniteoderfla12 now summons the Yatagarasu, the current hardest demon of the time, however 404 found is forced to leave in order to protect his own base, informing the team that his Improbability Drive is being attacked. It is here when Alpha654 realizes that he has a way to defend against the Improbability Drive. He recovers the Master Block, which he learned about from another universe (the same one where MASTERFARKOS's old Master Block was from). 404 found is later revealed to be corrupted by an unknown enemy, along with all of Project Nexus's weapons, including an incredibly destructive virus. Alpha654 returns to the battle, now with a fixed Master Block and a huge fleet of ships to destroy the enemy with. Taking down the many enemy ships, they attempt to recover the Improbability Drive from 404's possessed fleet. By immobilizing 404 and sending The Clown flying into the emptiness that is outer space, the Demon Guardian and co. are now given the perfect opportunity to strike, stealing both the Improbability Drives and the Master Block, also killing Alpha654 in the process. And so the chapter ends. Chapter 4: The Escape The beginning of the fourth chapter takes place in the battle to recover the Master Block, where Oiniteoderfla12 and the Yatagarasu are doing their best to fight off Daniel Topala, Herobrine, and the Demon Guardian. Daniel Topala, however, isn't directly fighting them. Instead, he has captured another universe, and is now trying to use that to destroy the remaining players. Just before they can do that with the Master Block, however, they are bombarded with attacks from the remaining ships from Alpha's fleet. A new class of ship is arriving, and it's a powerful one, built around Annihilasers to maximize their destructive potential. As Herobrine and co. use the Master Block to pick off the Dragon-class ships, their fleet is hit over and over with pure destruction, destroying most of their fleet. Daniel Topala is defeated by one of Oiniteoderfla12's forces, and the Improbability Drive is sapped. Herobrine is also suddenly defeated, and then reanimated by ErrorSans and FreshSans. Alpha654 is revealed to have survived the encounter with the Demon Guardian due to a Totem of Undying in his pocket, and finds a massive ship from another world on the planet his ship crashed on. Putting it back together manually, he excitedly awaits the moment where he can have his revenge. The battle continues, and Oiniteoderfla12 accidentally almost defeats 404 found. After repeated attacks miss, Sonic4999 charges at 404 found, but goes straight through him to take down the Sans duo. Over and over, he continues to dodge all attacks in order to take down his target. An unrecognizable ship enters the battle, slicing straight through the Demon Guardian's ship and the Improbability Drive and bombarding it with plasma torpedoes. Repeated counterattacks are blocked by the ship's other abilities, and its most powerful ability is absorbed by an incoming Dreadnought. Their ship continues to be ripped apart by countless weapons, and this unidentified ship seems to be able to escape or block any incoming damage, until the pilot decides to grab the Master Block they left behind and run. ErrorSans accidentally destroys the Nano Improbability Drive that controlled 404 found and the rest of the fleet, and they all attack the Sans duo. A message sent out by the Imperial Fleet is received by the unidentified ship's pilot, which is revealed to be Alpha654. As the team continues to fight, ErrorSans and FreshSans make one last attempt to destroy them before leaving, flying the ship (which was known as the Executor) into a nearby planet. Alpha654 and 404 found use an escape pod to, well, escape, while the other ships destroy the Executor before it can hit. The team, now reunited, makes one final effort to defeat ErrorSans and FreshSans once and for all. The Sans duo is now hiding in a heavily guarded base. They do everything they can to prepare for the incoming assault, also using Scientedfic as a power source once again, along with MASTERFARKOS. Alpha654 comes up with an unexpectable plan, however. By remotely controlling an Apex Heavy Fighter to pass through the shield at speeds greater than 1c, then switching out of supercruise to crash into the shield generator, the primary defense of the base is disabled. Once more, Alpha654 barrages the other defenses with powerful missiles, giving the team a chance to enter the base. Realizing their defenses are weakened, the Sans duo flees once more, only to be chased down again. Oiniteoderfla12 uses the Eureka Effex to teleport right to them, only to be controlled by them instead. Except for the fact that Oinite is an animation, and was designed as a simple stickman. No real soul, no real brain, nothing for them to control except for his limbs. So they basically turn him into a puppet. As Mini P.E.K.K.A., a new member of the team, and Alpha654 discuss plans to destroy the Sans duo, Oinite heats his body up to extreme temperatures, frying the strings and rendering him uncontrollable before fighting the Sans-es. But the final blow, delivered by Alpha654, is a strike from the Wing Battleship, as it is called, which shatters both of the skeletons (but spares Oinite). For an unknown reason, 404 found and other Madness Combat entities are then destroyed. The fleet is then surrounded once more by another unknown enemy- Oh wait, it's Herobrine again. Was wondering where he was. 404, however, survives due to his consciousness being uploaded to a computer. Meanwhile, a new set of potential enemies appears in the Life Support Annex and are promptly greeted by Carl. To him, they don't seem hostile, however. Mini P.E.K.K.A calls in his own forces to fight off the enemy fleet. Alpha654, being chased down by Herobrine and co. themselves, escapes through the remaining universes, leaving the enemy without the technology to follow. Taking advantage of this, 404 found orders his remaining forces to ambush them. The new enemies then appear, throwing Herobrine and co. aside and immediately fighting the heroes. Thinking quickly, Alpha654 returns and decides to escort them out of the ship, trying to remain at least neutral, before granting them the capability of going back to where they were supposed to go. And that's where the fourth chapter ends. Chapter 5: The Return The fifth chapter of our story so far takes place back on land, where the Legendary Epic has just been summoned, the mysterious characters turn out to be Freddy and the gang, and I am very infuriated by the fact that somebody ''doesn't care that I have a ton of unsaved work on this page and decides to delete it all for literally no reason. After repeated attacks on the Legendary Epic, Freddy and co. accidentally wake Leviathan BB, followed soon by The Puppet. Alpha654, now a high-ranked member of the Royal Empire, calls in a fleet of his own ships to annihilate The Puppet quickly, only for it to be replaced by the Future Puppet, which also gets destroyed at the cost of several Royal Imperial ships, the remainder of which are forced to retreat. Leviathan BB is soon struck down by Alpha654's new project and Scientedfic's ultimate attack. But immediately after, hackers start invading the world. Surrounded by the leaders' minions, the heroes fight back with the help of a group of counter-hackers, with Alpha654 attempting to use a creation of his own to fight off the hackers, only to be captured once the third leader enters the battlefield. Scientedfic and Cvolton, one of the counter-hackers, end up being rescued first by Alpha654's other project, Hunter. With the robotic hydra's help, they escape through the hacker's base. When they try to hack Hunter, the hydra transforms into ENTITY and destroys them. Meanwhile, the Council and the Castle of Stability are destroyed by an unknown force. ENTITY annihilates the hackers in his path, and eventually brings everyone to Alpha654, who has just called his flagship to help him escape and has also planted an antimatter bomb in the base, which is deleted and replaced with a Red Matter bomb which begins to consume the universe... Meanwhile, Oinite and his stickmen are killed by the unknown characters, and the Crystal of Stability breaks, shattering Hellven... 404 found and the team head to Beta Zero, one of 404's safe zones, but are soon attacked by the mysterious characters and the corrupted souls of the fallen stickmen. 404 turns into The Auditor to combat them, and tells everyone to chase them down. Btd456Creeper, knowing of ENTITY's presence, orders his shutdown. His mission already completed, ENTITY transforms back into Hunter and hands over the Auracrysts powering his transformation. With everyone fighting them off, the mystery characters are soon defeated. That's when everyone realizes the presence of the black hole that is currently devouring the world. 404 teleports everyone to the safe zone furthest from the black hole, but the black hole soon grows large enough to pull on that, too. The Demon Guardian, claiming responsibility for the black hole's creation, now tries to throw the heroes into it, and he brings the corrupted Kings with him. Once more, a massive battle ensues between the heroes and the corrupted. The King of the Ocean is the first to go, being pulled into a universe with an Anti-Universal Bomb by Oderfla. The King of the Desert falls too, as a result of a high-speed projectile from one of Alpha's weapons. Remembering what he learned about the SM64 A Button Challenge, Alpha654 clones one of 404 found's ships and throws it at the King of the Jungle, allowing Oderfla to decapitate the lion. Another clone of the King of the Desert's lifeless head is used to defeat the King of the Nether. The Ender Dragon doesn't fall so easily, though. It even fakes its own death in order to strike effectively, but still gets decapitated soon after. The King of the Cold faces a similar fate after it attempts to surprise Alpha654. The battle is almost won, or so it seems. The Demon Guardian interferes, destroying the Master Block and killing Alpha654 with a shot from Fuzion II. One of 404's ships crashes into the King of the Sky as well as the giant turret, destroying them both. The Demon Guardian then leaves, and the heroes are now about to be pulled into the black hole. Daniel Topala also throws their first antimatter bomb into a nearby planet. The heroes now target Topala in an attempt to stop future attempts from being sabotaged, but are then assassinated by a mysterious figure. 404 is the only survivor, and, out of options, uses the Master Keyboard once more to return to the field from the beginning of the chapter. The figure now decides to go for another destructive method of defeating the heroes: Freeing a corrupted soul. The first key to the seal is taken quickly, while Alpha654 leads the defense of the second key. However, the enderman strategically disables the outpost's shields and blows up the outer wall, allowing the destruction of the whole base. The figure is revealed to be Erebus, one of the first villains of the series, and he takes the second key. Not bothering to defend the third key, the heroes head to the Gateway protecting the seal. This, too, is destroyed by Erebus's forces, and the final battle takes place inside the room holding the seal. Valiant efforts to protect the seal are combated by Illusionists who distract the heroes for long enough for Erebus to enter the three keys and release the corrupted soul, which is revealed to be the cause of MASTERFARKOS's absence. The corrupted MASTERFARKOS (from Break the Chest) then kills off Erebus and forces the heroes to retreat and form a new plan to defeat the powerful enemy; one involving their new member SnufflesTheDog. Chrono, one of Oinite's old friends, also joins the group at this point. Armed with knowledge, the heroes now hunt down the corrupted warrior and chase him into an ancient hallway full of lava. The lava rising quickly, the heroes have a short time to reach the safe zone in order to pull off the trick. After a long struggle, they succeed, and SnufflesTheDog's MLG formula erases the corruption once and for all. 404 revives MASTERFARKOS, bringing back a long-missing member of the team. AND THEN! Andthenandthenandthenandthenandthenandthen! -Fawful, Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story In an unexpected plot twist, Alpha654, one of the earliest members of the team, turns on everyone and sends them right back to Limbo, where it appears a labyrinth was constructed and the Ancient Matter is completely gone. Meanwhile, Scientedfic is in another unknown dimension (lol) which turns out to be Purgatory. He has Mister, an old friend, Sci, his trusty scouting robot, and A-999, a robot he converted, at his side. Alpha654 tries to take down Scientedfic, but leaves after deciding he has better things to do. He also takes the X Star and X Blade, and destroys his former creation Hunter in order to use the parts for a project of his. And thus this chapter comes to an end. '''Chapter 6: The Surprise' Chrono makes it to the center, where he chooses both chests presented to him. Immediately, both angels and demons start fighting each other, and the Devil, the Bad Object, and the God Eater, the Good Object, present themselves. Chrono equips the God Eater, and begins fighting. The other allies come, and start fighting the demons as well, although 404 and Snuffles, who are suspicious of the maze as a whole, soon leave the fight to attempt to destroy the maze entirely. They eventually pass through a trapped corridor, which was previously said to be a dead end, and make it to a secret room located in purgatory, with Brown Eevee and Psy, two other allies trapped in the maze, joining them. Scientedfic discovers them shortly afterwards. Chrono finally defeats the Devil. As a reward for winning, the Narrator later teleports him, MASTERFARKOS and Sonar (Shadow) to the rest of the team. Unfortunately, upon arrival, Chrono dies, handing the God Eater to Snuffles and returning to the his universe in the process. The team soon escapes back into the Overworld, where they are promptly greeted by Alpha, as well as another entity which looks similar to the Alpha654 from a few rounds back. Alpha presents them with his newest creation, an eight-headed, eight-legged monstrosity (known as the Frankenhydra), and leaves them to fight the robotic terror. Oinite soon returns from LimboV2, teleporting to Alpha, being unaware that he's now the villain. After a short battle, Alpha teleports him away to ensure he doesn't learn of the location of his factory. Meanwhile, the team is surrounded by the Frankenhydra, along with The Clown and another unnamed dragon. However, the Frankenhydra, already weakened by several of 404 found's attacks, was then destroyed. Alpha then confronts the team, teleporting Scientedfic and a couple of his allies into a retrograde battlefield and everyone else to a void. 404 found teleports back to the Fleet, and orders orbital bombardment on Alpha's Factory, which turns out to be a decoy used to hide the true facility underneath. The next creation, Fishtopus, is promptly revealed, and begins to attack the heroes. After a long battle, Fishtopus explodes as a result of its water tank failing. The explosion also reopens the entrance to the true Abomination Factory. After entering, Alpha throws them into the factory's incinerator room, forcing them to escape through the production lines. When Scientedfic and co. try to teleport to Alpha to initiate the final battle, he instead activates the central AI core, AEGIS, who drops them into the complex below the Central AI Chamber. Countless efforts to destroy AEGIS initially fail, until the team reaches the chamber along with one of Scientedfic's allies. MASTERFARKOS, having sabotaged the turrets, instructs the team to use it to destroy AEGIS's servers while it does everything it can to get rid of the heroes. After destroying all the servers and manually shutting it down, it puts the facility into a state where it's about to explode. When the heroes try to escape through an elevator in the Control Room, Alpha throws them away and initiates the first battle against the current main antagonist. However, Scientedfic manages to teleport everyone away before the facility can explode. And so Chapter 6 ends. Chapter 7: The Descent Scientedfic starts off by teleporting Alpha to an arena, and is backed up by Oinite, who tries to use every single attack ever made in the game against Alpha. However, when he points out that the weapon will instead destroy the universe, Oinite refuses to drop his weapon. The incident giving him an idea, Alpha teleports away, heading for his lair (which is one pocket dimension away from Limbo). Meanwhile, Brown Eevee begins to show interest in a mysterious character by the name of Zuika, the Vice President of Sirius A, eventually calling in an airship and kidnapping her. Psychomaniac14 and Cytus eventually stop him before he can get away. The community finally begins firing the strongest attacks. He accidentaly aims it at Sonar, but luckily, aims it in a different direction. Unfortunately, Scientedfic gets hit by an attack and flies far away before the universe got destroyed. Eventually, the universe gets destroyed, killing Oinite, but saving Sonar by teleporting him away. Sci notices an explosion, but accuses Alpha instead, resulting in a fight. Mister also detects the explosion, so they teleport to the source and finds Sonar and Oinite. Meanwhile, Oinite appears in the Adobe Flash world, accompanied by Beta, the first leader of Hellven. They encounter the Animator, a powerful creation that takes in the form of a mouse cursor. Using the tools Adobe Flash offers, they defeat the Animator, only to delete Adobe Flash in the process and the computer. Beta uses the Animator's Stem to teleport Oinite back into his body. Back in the destroyed universe, Mister tries to get Oinite out. He asks Sonar to help, only to get killed by his Eredication Machine by accident. Mister eventually gets Oinite out with a chocolate, and Beta comes along. They teleport to 404 in the new universe, only to realize that he is currently in the middle of evacuating the Federation due to an attack by an army known as the Daevas. He attempts to destroy the galaxy via a black hole, successfully, and warps everyone to a new location. Please refer to this file for explanation of the Daeva explosion event. MASTERFARKOS, however, has been captured by Alpha and is now being held somewhere in his lair. To get the rest of the team's attention, Alpha warps to the team and begins fighting, although Oinite quickly forces him to flee through the Dimensional Dungeons. The team follows. The Dimensional Dungeons prove to be more dangerous than expected, for whatever reason. Not only do the Monoliths try to send the players to Limbo, but the TNT traps and pitfalls seem to have been replaced with disappearing rooms and grenade launchers. In the Dimensional Dungeon, there are two doors. The team splits up and goes into different rooms. Eventually however, they meet up again in a room with a pyramid. There is a door on the left and right sides of the pyramid and one on the top. While all of that Dimensional stuff is happening, Eevee tries to take over an Alien Planet, but is ultimately defended by Scientedfic. The inhabitants praise him for his victory. Meanwhile for the 16th time, Chrono wakes up in the Cascade Kingdom. Realizing that the Mansion had disappeared and his weapons returned, he decides to continue his adventure. With a ship he found, he heads of back to the universe (where Scientedfic is). Outside the Dimensional Dungeons, a bunch of SCP and Antor Federation stuff is happening that Oinite doesn't even understand about. TimewornKaiju joins, then explains to the Demon Guardian about the Cataclysm Machine and the three keys that will activate the Machine. Soon, Psychomaniac14 and co. discover Alpha's base, and attempt to call the team over to it. The battle begins... ...in the next chapter. Chapter 8: The Conflict The chapter begins with TimewornKaiju forcefully recruiting Herobrine, Erebus, Blaster and the Ender Dragon onto his team, and with 404 found and co. beginning the invasion of Alpha's base. Scientedfic fuses once more with Darkness, and becomes the Dark Warrior again, meanwhile reviving Sci. He joins Oinite and co., where they intend on trying to find TimewornKaiju and stopping his plans from succeeding (though, they still focus on defeating Alpha for now). Later on, TimewornKaiju recruits G-1000 (now known as G-BINARY), Daniel Topala, and Demon Tricky. Later at Alpha’s tower, Necrozma appears as Ultra Necrozma, and begins fighting Sparky. Everyone gets to the top and confronts Alpha. However, Alpha decides to throw them another surprise and unleashes his newest creation, Headolodon, to destroy the heroes. As they scramble to escape (freeing MASTERFARKOS in the process), Alpha teleports away and plans his next move. 404 found attempts to destroy it with a Star Destroyer, but weakens it first with Turbolasers and TIE Interceptors. Fortunately, however, Psy orders the SSSS S5 to fire its negative-energy particle cannon at Headolodon, instantly cooling it to basically (but not actually) absolute zero, rendering it temporarily immobile, although Headalodon quickly recovers and continues to fight. In the overworld, Oinite, Beta and Chrono jumps out of a Dimensional Portal. Upon arrival, the Legions of Hell and the Armies of Heaven attack each other. After a while, Providence, the Profaned God appears and the Devil also appears, but is killed by Fantasy. Oinite quickly defeats the Legions (Because the Devil is dead.) Oh, and by the way, the other people are somewhere, doing something. After a while, TimewornKaiju and the Legion of the Red Dragon arive at Kamar-Taj, only to be confronted by Dr. Strange, Wong and the Avengers. Fantasy also comes along, and the three groups begin fighting. Oinite, Beta, Chrono and Providence eventually comes along, only to see the three groups battling against each other. 404 is also already there, helping battling the villains. Oinite, Beta and Chrono battle against Alpha, 01N173 and Herobrine respectively. Bahamut also fights Providence. Meanwhile outside of the battle, Necrozma has began absorbing our heroes’ lights, growing in power. Snuffles and Chara also have a small talk, when later, Chara leaves to see Snuffles being “useless to me now”. Psy later visits the residents in LIMBOv2 (which should have never been possible) and tries to revive Oderfla and Red, which works. Alpha and Omega, later fights in a duel, while 404 is still helping defeat the villains. Oderfla, Red and Cytus heads to Kamar-Taj to help fight. Scientedfic and Sci arrive into an alternate universe. The Injustice Universe. Meanwhile, G-BINARY steals the Eye of Agamoto. Unfortunately, the other two keys are taken by Fantasy and Necrozma - the Heart of Darkness with Fantasy and the Elemental Surge with Necrozma. IN-Scientedfic and IN-404 tells Sci about what happened in the Injustice Universe. Scientedfic, Mister and Constatine are teleported to the Injustice Universe. All they need is Oinite, Sparky, Snuffles, 404 and Omega, where the Prime Earth heroes are called forth to help defeat IN-Superman once again. Thus, ending this chapter. Chapter 9: The Injustice At another base, Scientedfic and co., and Psy and Cytus, tries to make sense of the whole situation. When Injustice 404 mentions killing Superman, Scientedfic, enraged, fights 404 briefly before Superman stops the fight. They agree not to kill Injustice Superman, and begin recruiting forces to take the Legion down. Meanwhile, TimewornKaiju, after a brief confrontation, rips the Elemental Surge from Necrozma, and begins his search for the third key. At the same time, 404 found after turning evil (without anyone besides Sparky noticing yet) sent his fleet through Hyperspace and into the Injustice timeline. He is currently approaching Injustice Earth undetected. Necrozma reawakens and possesses TimewornKaiju, collecting the Cataclysmic Keys it wanted. It un-possesses Kaiju, transforms into Ultra Necrozma and attempts to destroy all of the other players, only for a massive army to appear and confront Necrozma. An ancient force awakens, and is immediately sensed by TimewornKaiju. Another, entity, just as powerful and evil as Kaiju, has come: Sweg Dragon. Kaiju then breaks the fourth wall and slaps his own post when it tries to use a Discord join message. Anyway, the two evil forces confront Necrozma and, after a fierce battle, finally destroy it. They take the Cataclysmic Keys they had desired for so long, and once again return to the Cataclysm Machine. With all three keys inserted into the core, the machine finally boots up. The end of the multiverse has begun. The Elemental Surge creates the Elemental Lords to defend the machine, and the Eye of Agamotto summons the Daeva fleet from before to defend the machine, but the Heart of Darkness simply generates several consecutive error messages. The heroes learn that there are seven planets that must be used as "stepping stones" in order to reach the Cataclysm Machine itself. However, because Injustice plot, most of them instead travel to the Injustice universe to finish up that plot. Some players, however, stay to fight off the Cataclysm Machine. The list includes Mr. Chicken, who teleports to the Machine while it still can, and begins exploding over and over again, forcing Sweg and Kaiju to create a Fried Barrier that turns anything chicken-related into a bucket of KFC. ...Which accidentally turns Sweg and Kaiju into buckets of Kentucky Fried Dragon. After some Director interference, they alter the Fried Barrier to only turn chickens into KFC. As it charges, the two villainous dragons begin fighting Mr. Chicken. One of the Creators senses the Cataclysm Machine's activation and begins forming the Resistance, and they begin the assault on Hansha, the first stepping stone to the Machine. G-BINARY, who was given the role of the planet's guardian, summons the Internet Hate Machine to counter the Resistance. Later, 01N173 begins a small quest of his own, locating many other weapons from other universes and merging them with his own Last Knife. He is surprised to find little to no opposition when invading the first universe, being ROBLOX, and quickly obtains three of the seven swords he needed to find there. Alpha, now knowing of another way in which he can help in Kaiju's quest to destroy the multiverse, returns to his factory and installs a new Central AI. After booting up, this new AI initially shows surprise as it did not expect to be given so much control, but learns from Alpha that its intended purpose is to do exactly what it wants to do: Control and/or destroy the universe. This chapter description isn't yet complete, so may I ask the rest of you to finish it? Chapter 10: The Cataclysm First, the final battle in the Injustice Universe is in progress. Injustice Sweg Dragon and Injustice Superman are fighting each other, and In-Superman is winning. Scientedfic makes one final attempt to attack In-Superman right as he attempts to destroy In-Sweg, but is met with several lasers to the face and is close to dying. The Stellar Star, the very thing keeping Scientedfic alive, returns to the sky. Oinite and co. try to help, but after a few final words, Scientedfic finally dies. Alfredo, enraged by the loss of the very first of the heroes, pulls out his kryptonite-infused First Knife and fights In-Superman, winning in the end. But instead of killing off the enemy, Alfredo calms down and decides to spare In-Superman. TimewornKaiju and Sweg Dragon then celebrate the end of the Injustice plot, which also meant that the Cataclysm Machine had finished warming up. The heroes, however, have finally turned their attention to the Cataclysm Machine and is preparing to destroy it. IT BEGINS. Player List These players are present in the current round of Story Arc Forum Fight. Heroes: #Alpha654 (Omega) #Scientedfic #Oiniteoderfla12 #Psychomaniac14 (Cytus) #404 found (the Grand Admiral) #SnufflesTheDog (Snuffles) #Type: Sparky #Sonar559 #S0mePVZFan (Myst3ryM4n, MM) #CookieCookieNomNom #Aggron... Just Aggron #XXPhoenix888 Neutral: Villains: #Alpha654 (Alpha) #TimewornKaiju #Sweg Dragon #SnufflesTheDog (G-1000) #Type: Sparky (Necrozma) #Brown Eevee (Leader Of The Covenant) #EndermanR169 (Pixelcat and other members of The Council of Cats) Legacy List These users have been in previous rounds, but are no longer present in the most recent round. Heroes: * MASTERFARKOS * C4theSlime * GeoDash! * ElectroBlaze * BombRange4 *Sonic4999 *ChoonieMoonie2002 Trivia * Chapter 8 is one of the few rounds to have a retcon put in place to prevent confusion. * Chapter 5 is the longest chapter. Category:Stubs Category:Story Arc Forum Fight